<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Place Like Home by EmBeanWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822310">No Place Like Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites'>EmBeanWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Song fic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., sad bucky, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Bucky x Reader I wrote forever ago and finally decided to post it here! Set to No Place Like Home by Marianas Trench</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Place Like Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There’s no…yellow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bricks to follow back and run from that disaster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Familiar sins come crashing in</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And sever forever and after. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My old friend, it’s time I leave you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For what’s for all in frozen alabaster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Believe me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no place like home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no place like home.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Bucky?” I asked, while walking into my apartment. Three months ago the hardcore killer called the Winter Soldier broke into my home and threaten to kill me if I didn’t let him stay. Being an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.  I of course knew that he was dangerous, but I also knew S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve was looking for him and this is my way of helping.</p><p>         “Bucky?” I tried again, walking into his room or rather my office that had a couch he slept on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A shallow grave where I can keep it safe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For hide away, for just in case I need it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My old friend, it’s time to say goodbye again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No need to tell me where you’ve been, I feel it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shallow graves for shallow hearts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For pick-me-ups and fall-aparts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For promises that never started right. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Bucky, what are you doing?” I leaned against the doorframe. The poor guy was still in pajamas lying face down in bed. He barely looked up. It was rare we would have a full conversation, but I still expected some answer. “Bucky.” I said sitting down next to him and rubbed his back. He pulled away at my touch.  “You need to tell me what’s wrong right now.”</p><p>         “Technically I don’t have to do anything.” Bucky sassed into his pillow.</p><p>         “If you want to keep living here, you’ll tell me.” Bucky sat up next to me and put his hands on his face. I looked at him. I knew what was bothering him. “Is it-“<br/>
         “I killed so many people.” He whispered.</p><p>         “Bucky.” I sighed; I had an idea that might make him feel a little bit better. “Bucky, I’ll be right back.” I patted him on the knee and walked to my supply closet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Carolina, Carolina, tell me how I’m gonna get down from here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You only ever just disappear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I can’t let you go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carolina, Carolina, tell you how am I getting the ending right,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I started out wrong, but I…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         I walked back into the room; Bucky was exactly the way I left him. He looked up and back down, not really caring what I was doing. I sat the paint and other art supplies down. I walk over the computer and print out the file called: Winter Soldier.</p><p>         Bucky jumps at the sound of the printer going and looks over to see pictures of himself and things he’s done being printed out.</p><p>         “What are you doing?” He asked, clearly he was already annoyed with my plan. I walk back over to the paint and pick it up and hold it out for Bucky to carry.</p><p>         “Follow me.” I said with a smile, he grumbles, but he follows me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think that it’s as easy as 1, 2, 3 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you see what I do?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truth or dare, yes, I double dare you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You, you, me, now I think you got it right. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         I walk around the empty room my landlord had asked me to paint. I had no idea if this idea would even help Bucky. It could possible make him worse, but I had to try. I start to tape pictures and articles about his past. He follows me as I tape them. I see him read them in cringe. Once I run out of paper to tape up I take a step back and Bucky follows.</p><p>         “What, are or trying-“ He starts.</p><p>         “We are going to paint over every bad thing, Buck.”</p><p>         “That’s not-“<br/>
         “No! These things on the wall aren’t you anymore! You might have done them, but that’s not who you are anymore. “ I pulled out the paint and took a dash of red and started painting over an old picture of him. I stopped halfway through and handed him the paintbrush. His brows furrowed and he took the paintbrush and started painting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s no place like home… There’s no place like home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no place like home… There’s no place like home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no place like home</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         After thirty minutes of painting we were both leaning against the opposite wall, smiling. I was sitting on his right side. I had put my hand on top of his and for the first time he didn’t flinch away from my touch.</p><p>         “Thank you.” He whispered. I smiled.</p><p>         “You know what also might help.” I said, taking another chance.</p><p>         “What?”</p><p>         “Telling me, just one story. Tell me one thing that was on this wall.” His face fell from his silent smile to a scowl.</p><p>         “No.”</p><p>         “Bucky, I’m not asking for your life story. I’m asking for you to tell me one thing or something about what was on the wall. Please. I think it’ll really help you.”</p><p>         “One story.” He said softly. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, another day on the assembly line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody better march in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause the factory don’t care why. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve been saying coulda, shoulda woulda. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “I-I don’t know.” Bucky said.</p><p>         “You don’t remember any thing or do just not want to talk about it?”</p><p>         “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>         “Would it help if I picked a story?”</p><p>         “How do you know-“</p><p>         “Bucky, we literally just printed out your file. I’m an Agent of S.H.I.E.LD. I had to read your file before Fury would even let me think about allowing you to live here.” Bucky sighed again.</p><p>         “Pick a story.” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, another day on the assembly line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody better march in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause the factory don’t care why. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve been saying coulda, shoulda woulda. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Okay, what about Karpov.” I said softly.</p><p>         “Wow, umm…that’s a long story. Pick another.”</p><p>         “Tell me about Karpov.” I said again softly.</p><p>         “Really? I mean what about-“</p><p>         “Quit stalling, Barnes.”</p><p>         “(L/n), someone’s pushy.” I glared at Bucky.</p><p>         “I’m not trying to be pushy, it’s just you’ve lived here in my house for three months now and I haven’t asked about your life. I think it’s only fair if you tell me the story I want to hear.” Bucky nodded.  “I haven’t even asked to cut your hair!”</p><p>         “Okay.” He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, another day on the assembly line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody better march in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause the factory don’t care why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve been saying coulda, shoulda, woulda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “It was September 1983 and I was to accompany Karpov to the Middle East as his bodyguard. He was old then. He knew he was going to die soon and he wanted to see me, his twisted creature, walk around with him. He enjoyed seeing me tense whenever anybody walked by or tried talking to us. He knew I was ready to dive and take any bullet for him at anytime. Because it was my job. I was caged. He was excited to see Captain America’s sidekick serving Russia.</p><p>         “After a few years of this torture they had keep going on and on with missions until I was abandoned with more of Department’s X’s failed experiments. Until Hydra finally revived me for one more mission and I got away.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, another day on the assembly line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody better march in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause the factory don’t care why.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ve been saying coulda, shoulda, woulda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Toy soldiers will you follow?)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Bucky refused to look at me the whole time. I knew there was more to the story, but this was the way Bucky chose to tell it. It was as much as he wanted to tell.</p><p>         “Bucky, I-“</p><p>         “Don’t you dare apologize for something you didn’t do.” He yelled. I saw him clench his metal fist. I was silent for the first time in one of our conversations. “He’s dead.”</p><p>         “He is dead.” I agreed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I face the music when it’s di-ei-ire!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         I felt Bucky’s hand grasp mine.</p><p>         “Thank you, (y/n).” He whispered.  I looked at him. I thought instantly I had made our relationship worse, but turn out he’s thankful for me making me open up?</p><p>         “Bucky, I-I thought I made you upset-“ He shrugged and he squeezed her hand. I couldn’t tell for sure, but it seemed like he was enjoying the comfort.      </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is true love, ever after.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is true love, ever after.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>True love! Ever after!<br/>
This is true love, ever after.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is true love, ever after.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “Bucky, you’re a good guy. You’re not the enemy, HYDRA is. You’re a good person.” He wouldn’t look at me. I shook his hand. “Do you hear me? A good guy!”</p><p>He looked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once upon a time </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This place was beautiful and mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But now it’s just a bottom line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(There’s no)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         Bucky turned and looked at me. He let go of my hand and brushed my check. I was taken away by his actions. But then he kissed me lightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yellow bricks and happily, ever after we lived. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>         “If you want you could cut my hair?” Bucky said, while it sounded more like a question. I smiled.</p><p>         “Of course.”</p><p>         Our lips met again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The End. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>